fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Sherria Blendy
|mark location=Right Calf |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation=Mage |team= |previous team=Team Lamia Scale Sky Sisters |partner= |previous partner=Wendy Marvell |base of operations=Lamia Scale Guild |status=Active |relatives=Sherry Blendy (Cousin) |magic=Sky God Slayer Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 267 |anime debut=Episode 157 |game debut=Fairy Tail Brave Saga |japanese voice= |english voice= Giovannie Cruz (Singing) |image gallery=yes }} Sherria Blendy (シェリア・ブレンディ Sheria Burendi) is a Sky God Slayer, a member of Lamia Scale and the cousin of Sherry Blendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 14 Appearance Sherria is a petite young girl who bears a resemblance to her older cousin. She has blue eyes and is commonly seen with a somewhat innocent and childlike expression on her face. Her amaranth hair is tied up in two short pigtails with orange bows.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 4 She wears a pale blue mini skirt, a pink, sleeveless top with a dark blue center and a folded collar with yet another orange ribbon tied around it and a heart emblem on her left breast and an "X" on her right. She wears short white gloves coupled with orange wristbands, on top of a longer pink fabric that reaches her upper arms and is kept in place by armbands that match the ones on her wrists. For hosiery, she has long black stockings and white leg-warmers atop black shoes. Her guild mark is located on the right side of her right calf. Personality Sherria is a shy, cheery and polite girl. She is the typical "Dojikko," a very clumsy and cute girl that falls over a lot. She also seems determined to please the Guild Master of Lamia Scale and cares greatly for her fellow guildmates. She doesn't seem to stand up for herself well either, as she apologizes to Lyon for falling, and gets frightened when Toby yells at her. Despite this, she is brave and will stand up to face an opponent without problem. She claims that her "love" isn't at the level of her cousin yet. She also seems to care about Lyon as she gets agitated whenever Lyon displays infatuation towards Juvia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 6 History Sherria surpassed her cousin Sherry's power at the very young age and excelled in her Magic schooling, so much so that she even skipped a grade. As a commemoration of her academic excellence, the Chairman of the Magic Council, Gran Doma, gifted Sherria a book containing information on Lost Magic, which the latter self-taught and quickly mastered; this feat baffled both Gran Doma and her fellow Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Cover Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Sherria appears with the rest of the Lamia Scale members competing in the Grand Magic Games. Ooba Babasaama gets angry to find out her team got fourth in the preliminary round, but Sherria takes the blame, claiming it was due to her clumsiness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 13-14 After Mato explains that the next game will be "Hidden" Sherria volunteers to take part, thinking her small size will be an advantage, however, Lyon steps up instead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 19 On the third day of the Games, during the battle round, Sherria gets picked to fight against Wendy Marvell of Team Fairy Tail A. She explains that she will try her best and ends up tripping, consequently falling over. Wendy asks if she's all right and ends up falling too. As the crowd laughs on, the two greet each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 15-17 Sherria confidently stares Wendy down as Wendy moves to initiate the first attack of the match, and gracefully dodges Wendy's offensive advance, repelling by utilizing her own Magic. She releases a great flurry of black wind, something which shocks not only Wendy, but the members of the audience, who soon realize that the two girls have a similar Magic type. Whilst Wendy is distracted trying to dodge the sudden attack, Sherria springs forward and gets right up in her face, sending Wendy flying into the air with another quick attack. After a series of blows from both girls, Wendy falls to the ground and Sherria reveals herself to be a Sky God Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 1-8 Seeing Wendy injured, Sherria suddenly apologizes and asks if she is okay, but Wendy refuses to give in, once again standing. Sherria suddenly snaps back into a slightly crazed personality, harshly attacking again despite Wendy's wounds. After a brief pause in which both girls eat the surrounding air to replenish themselves, Wendy unleashes Shattering Light: Sky Drill, a powerful attack that sends Sherria sprawling to the ground. However, just as Wendy believes she has won the battle, Sherria stands up again, the wounds she had up until then now healed. As Wendy pants and gazes at her with shock, Sherria asks if she is now willing to give in. Concurrently, Sherria is being watched by Jellal Fernandes in the crowd, who is wondering whether she has some form of connection to Zeref and the malicious Magic Power Crime Sorcière has been searching for.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 8-19 Sherria asks Wendy if she will simply give up, stating that she dislikes fighting but she also thinks that love is not observed in a one-sided battle since the winner is already clear. She tells Wendy that it's okay to give up, but Wendy reluctantly decides that she can't. Sherria gets shocked when Wendy shouts to Sherria to come at her with full power. Sherria agrees and prepares an attack. She mentions that Wendy's strong feelings will be answered by her full strength. She attacks with her strongest move, which surprisingly misses Wendy. Everyone deduces that Wendy must have increased Sherria's strength by removing her fatigue using Dragon Slayer Magic and that made the momentum of Sherria's attack overshoot.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 2-9 Wendy retaliates and manages to cut Sherria, but to no significant effect. Sherria and Wendy clash when they kick each other. The battle goes on with neither side giving an edge. The time runs out and the match is decided to be a draw. Sweaty and bruised from the battle, Sherria asks Wendy if she was hurt because of her attacks, to which Wendy replies that it doesn't hurt at all. She then heals Wendy using her Magic. Sherria happily asks Wendy if they could be friends, to which Wendy gladly accepts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 10-19 That night, Sherria and some of her team members decide to visit Ryuzetsu Land, a popular leisure center in Crocus. Whilst exploring the center, Sherria spots Wendy, who has also come with her guild. Sherria rushes to Wendy's side and inquires about her injuries from their battle earlier that day, with Wendy replying that she is fine. Happy to hear this, Sherria takes Wendy's arm, and the two run off to have some fun together.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 7 The two end up in a pool, and have fun splashing one another.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 12 Whilst they are playing, Gray and Lyon get into a fight nearby, and proceed to freeze the water in the pool, with Sherria and Wendy becoming scared when ice threatens to encase them. Natsu, in an attempt to help, decides to use his Magic on the ice, but only succeeds in blowing the building to smithereens. Sent flying, Sherria lands with Wendy atop her, dazed by the events that have unfolded.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 18-20 The next day at the Games, Sherria decides to participate for Team Lamia Scale in the fourth event, Naval Battle. The event requires the participants to push each other out of a floating sphere of water, and Sherria enters vowing to do her best. At first, Sherria seems put off by Lucy's summoning of Aquarius, but quickly gains her confidence back when Juvia removes Aquarius from the battle. Whilst the others clash, Sherria rushes towards Risley and tries to attack her, but Risley utilizes her Gravity Change to evade the attack. Though she tries her best, Sherria is eventually flung from the ring by one of Juvia's water spells, sad that she couldn't properly unleash her powers in the water like the Fairy Tail Mage could.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 4-12 After watching Minerva brutally injure Lucy, she, along with Juvia and Wendy, rush to help.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 3 Once Lucy is taken to the infirmary, Wendy states that Sherria's emergency treatment was very beneficial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 7 Sherria is then seen next to Jura and Lyon when the new Team Fairy Tail comes out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 15 During the battle portions of the day, Sherria watches Natsu and Gajeel's battle with Sting and Rogue and witnesses Natsu overwhelm Sting and Rogue with his attacks by himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 10 Additionally, after Natsu's victory, she watches them intently.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 Sherria stands next to her team-mates as her team's name is announced, currently in fourth place, during the opening of the Grand Magic Games' final day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 10-12 When Team Fairy Tail enters the stadium Sherria looks at a blushing Lyon who is calling Juvia's name, who took Natsu's place for the final day, and cannot contain herself as her cheeks also turn red out of agitation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 16-17 As the announcers explain the rules of the day, Sherria listens in with the rest of her team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 5 As the battles begin and proceed, Sherria manages to take out Risley of Team Mermaid Heel, to whom she apologizes as she earns a point for her team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 12 Soon after, Sherria comes across Juvia Lockser. Identifying her as Lyon's beloved, much to the latter's surprise, Sherria attacks head-on with Sky God's Boreas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 10-12 During their scuffle, both Mages look on in shock as Minerva casts a powerful spell while battling with Erza and Kagura.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 17 Sherria continues her little brawl with Juvia as displayed in the Lacrima vision.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 18 As they continue on, Sherria finally asks Juvia as to why she would use her charms against Lyon, only to ignore her when she says that her heart is for Gray only. The two then notice their respective male guildmates appearing beside them. An elated Sherria runs up to Lyon, but she then starts crying as he shows interest in Juvia, fruitlessly saying that his true soul mate is right beside him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Pages 11-13 Once the battle begins, Gray uses water provided by Juvia to attack Lyon, However, Sherria uses her Sky God's Dance to intercept the move, protecting Lyon from harm and earning her a compliment from him. As Lyon attacks Gray, Sherria exasperatedly tells him to attack Juvia as well, though he claims that he'll leave attacking Juvia to her, adding on that she should be careful not to injure her, though Sherria claims that he's asking the impossible.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 7 With Gray and Juvia exhausted and wounded, Sherria states that it's time for her and Lyon to finish the Fairy Tail Mages off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Page 16 However, before the two can attack, Gray and Juvia stand together, joining hands as they move to combine their Magic Power in one last desperate attempt at victory. Seeing the two surge towards them, Sherria seems to freeze on the spot, a look of surprised contentment on her face. Beside her, Lyon tries to snap her our of her reverie, and Sherria seems to come to, only too late. Eyes wide at the sight of the incoming spell, Sherria and Lyon can do nothing but take the blow, both being flung skyward as Lyon curses Sherria for her lack of action.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 1-4 When the two land, Lyon comments on their harsh beating, with Sherria apologizing once more for what happened.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 3 Some time later, the King of Fiore addresses all of the guilds to reveal to them of the impending attack at the hands of the Dragon army. Revealing what the Kingdom plans to do to about the attack, the King asks all the guilds for their assistance, to which Sherria and the rest agree enthusiastically. As the other Mages converse, Sherria worriedly asks Juvia whether Wendy is alright, to which the latter replies that she believes she is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-16 As the battle against the Dragons begins, Sherria watches in confusion as the Dragons are unscathed by any attack thrown at them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 18 Due to the later destruction of the Eclipse Gate at the hands of Natsu and Atlas Flame, the Dragons and Future visitors all return to their own time, finally ending the battle. To celebrate their victory, King Toma throws a banquet at the castle, which Sherria and her guild happily attend. Whilst there, Sherria finds Wendy and the two happily look at all the tasty food on offer. Each eating a spoonful of a jelly that catches their eye, the two remark on its deliciousness, with Sherria later becoming uncomfortable when she can feel -but not see- Mavis approaching her from behind to try and eat the dish too.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 8-9 A little while later when the guild masters all suddenly become competitive when they want Yukino to join their respective guild, Wendy worries about what they should do. Sherria however merely remarks that they are expressing their love.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 17 Tartaros arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Avatar arc Sherria performs in Lamia Scale's Thanksgiving parade of X792 alongside Wendy as part of the famous duo "The Sky Sisters". They perform a dance number that is extremely well received by the audience.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 420, Pages 13-16 After the parade, Sherria praises Wendy on her performance. When Lyon brings some of Wendy's former guildmates to meet her, Sherria happily watches their reunion and subsequent discussion about reviving Fairy Tail, something in which Wendy refuses to participate as she is now in Lamia Scale.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 421, Pages 2-7 Later, Sherria and Wendy get ready to turn in for the night in their house. When Wendy assures Sherria that she wouldn't leave her as she'd be alone because Sherry had moved away after her marriage, Sherria retorts that she doesn't want to hold her friend back and that the others in Lamia Scale would be there for her. Their discussion is interrupted by a large noise and they realize that their town is being assaulted by a huge pack of beasts. They meet up with everybody else and conclude that Orochi's Fin is the culprit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 421, Pages 12-16 In an effort to take down their Monster Tamer and halt the beasts' assault without clashing against the beasts, Sherria and Wendy are carried into the sky by Happy and Carla.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 421, Pages 19-20 The two soon reach their target, deciding to leave the defense of the town to the others. Sherria apologizes for failing to use her own strength to protect the town. They then commence their counterattack on Orochi's Fin,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 422, Pages 2-5 but Sherria begins to get too far ahead in her efforts to reach the Monster Tamer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 422, Page 7 She almost succeeds, but has to be saved from an attack by Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 422, Pages 15-16 Suddenly, the ground beneath them begins to collapse and their bodies are pushed down by an immense force. As they realize that the culprit is none other than Bluenote Stinger, their opponent moves to finish off the God Slayer, only for Natsu to arrive and pick her up easily.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 422, Pages 18-20 After she is picked up, Sherria apologizes to Natsu for kicking him off of Happy; Natsu quickly deals with Bluenote, defeating him in one hit, but this results in Sherria's top being burnt off by his Magic. After Orochi's Fin surrenders, Sherria travels to a hillside with Wendy and tells her that she acted brashly during the assault because she wanted to prove to Wendy that she would be fine on her own, but adds that she failed. She then tells Wendy that her sibling-like feelings towards Natsu are a type of love and urges her to go join Natsu on his journey to revive Fairy Tail, claiming that they will always be friends regardless of where she goes. That morning, Sherria says goodbye to Wendy, but holds back her tears after she leaves, admitting to Lyon that she wants Fairy Tail to come back too.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 423, Pages 2-22 Alvarez Empire arc After the Alvarez Empire invades Magnolia, Sheria stands with her guildmates, prepared to enter battle after hearing Ichiya's call to arms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Page 19 Sherria later travels south to reclaim the Alvarez-occupied Hargeon Port alongside her guildmates and those of Lamia Scale.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Page 11 As the Empire's army arrives, Sherria prepares for the upcoming battle Kagura soon commences.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 10 In the ensuing chaos, Sherria battles the Alvarez Empire's foot soldiers, amazed by Kagura's decisive swordplay.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Page 3 However, she immediately stops fighting, like everyone else on the battlefield, when Dimaria exerts her Magic Power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Page 8 The clash proves unfavorable for Fiore's army and they fall back to a safe base, Sherria lamenting the fact that they could not even approach Hargeon, let alone liberate it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 469, Page 14 The following day, as the same group attempts to make a comeback, Sherria initially starts overwhelming Alvarez's troops. However, this only prompts Dimaria to take notice of her, whereafter she gets all her clothes torn apart by the Shield's single quick strike. Determined to kill Sherria, Dimaria lunges at her, only to get suddenly stopped by Wendy. Happy to see her friend again, Sherria remarks upon their reunion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 471, Pages 15-19 Carla is quick to follow, and gives Sherria Wendy's jacket to cover herself up; she remarks that the jacket is tight in the chest. When Dimaria begins to taunt the three girls, Sherria tells Wendy that Dimaria's Magic is still unknown, and then prepares to fight her, as Dimaria's taunts turn to death threats.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 472, Pages 12-14 As Dimaria activates her Âge Seal and moves to kill Wendy, Sherria receives a telepathic message and gains the ability to move inside the still world, proceeding to launch a combined attack alongside her partner on their enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 474, Pages 14-19 She gets shocked to see Ultear suddenly appear, explaining her arrival as well as revealing Dimaria's usage of Âge Seal. Once Ultear sabotages Dimaria, Wendy and Sherria take the chance and attack with Sky Dragon's Wing Attack and Sky God's Boreas respectively. However, their attempts are useless as Dimaria utilizes her Take Over to take form of Chronos, much to everyone's astonishment as she deals a large blow. With everyone surviving the attack, Sherria decides to take her on, but Chronos rather fires a small beam which eventually lethally hits Carla. Crying over their friend, Sky Sisters pick up the strength to fight, whereafter they get offered to have their Third Origin activated, which would allow them to use the power of the secret art, but at one major cost; their ability to use Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Pages 2-20 The two girls begin to bicker over the discussion about who should be the one to activate their Third Origin, as the other one must heal Carla. Wendy pushes Sherria and asks Ultear to unlock her Third Origin, and then starts to attack Dimaria with her Dragon Force, but still is not enough to win. When Dimaria goes in to send a fatal attack to Wendy, a mature Sherria appears and protects Wendy, revealing that she is the one that had her Third Origin released, after convincing Ultear while Wendy was in battle with the Valkyrie. With her unlocked powers now in tow, Sherria then engages in struggle with the Spriggan 12, exchanging a variety of blows, finishing the deed with her final spell of a being God Slayer: Heavenly Gathering of Clouds, defeating Dimaria. The flow of time returns to normal, with Sherria urging Wendy to make haste and use her healing powers on Carla, who isn't aware of the events that transpired. A saddened Wendy cries for her friend's momentous loss, but even after losing her powers, Sherria comforts her as she declares that love is the greatest Magic that exists.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 476, Pages 2-19 Later on, she tends to Wendy and Carla, bandaging their wounds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 480, Page 14 However, as the two try to rest Neinhart's Historia of the Dead summons back to life Ezel, who begins to attack Wendy. Wendy tells Sherria and Carla to flee and attempts to fight the demon herself, though soon begins to fall due to her wounds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 481, Page 17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 482, Page 10 Despite Wendy's plea for the them to run, Sherria and Carla return to help, and Sherria watches as Carla and Wendy team up to take down Ezel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Pages 10-13 Later on, as Lyon finds her among the debris, Sherria cryingly reveals her permanent loss of Magic after her battle, but Lyon cheers her up by clarifying that by doing that she secured a better future for herself and her friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 7-8 Magic and Abilities Sky God Slayer Magic (天空の滅神魔法 Tenkū no Metsujin Mahō): A rare form of Ancient Spell somewhat akin to Wind Magic, which allows Sherria to generate and manipulate air in the form of spiraling black currents, which can be employed to assault foes with great effect, sending them flying away from the small God Slayer with great blunt force.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 4-6 This form of Magic also grants the girl the ability to eat the oxygen present in the air around her to replenish her strength reserves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 13 Lyon Vastia described Sky God Slayer Magic as "the sky's ultimate Magic",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 7 superior even to Sky Dragon Slayer Magic: where the latter is thought to kill Dragons the former, if correctly honed, is supposedly powerful enough to take down a god.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 11 This form of Magic can also be employed underwater without seeming disadvantages, as shown during the Grand Magic Games' Naval Battle event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 9 After gaining access to her Third Origin, Sherria has shown the potential mastery of her Magic from the future as she was able to take down a god,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 476, Pages 10-18 however as a result of this she temporarily lost the ability to use magic but eventually regained it in small amounts, currently being able to only make a small altercation in the air around her hands.Fairy Tail Manga Chapter 545, Page 8 *'Sky God's Bellow' (天神の怒号 Tenjin no Dogō): The breath attack associated with her particular God Slayer Magic, Sherria is capable of gathering air in her mouth and then generating from the very same spot a powerful current of air, which is fired towards the target as a ranged assault. While the air produced by such technique wasn't shown to be black, this was seemingly a result of it clashing with the similar Sky Dragon's Roar performed by Wendy Marvell at close range, with the two spells canceling each other out. Nevertheless, the resulting clash generated spiraling currents partially striking.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 7-9 *'Sky God's Dance' (天神の舞 Tenjin no Mai): Sherria runs toward the target, and, when she is close enough to them, rotates her torso while extending her arms outwards. This prompts a very massive, spiraling current of black wind to be generated, which lifts the opponent several meters off the ground while inflicting damage. After performing Sky God's Dance, Sherria can jump in the air herself to further assault the target before they have a chance to fall back to the ground, if she chooses to do so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 5-6 *'Sky God's Healing Spell': Much like its similar draconic counterpart, the Sky God Slayer isn't merely an attacker, but also a healer: through the use of her Magic, Sherria is capable of almost immediately restoring any injury inflicted upon her, making it disappear harmlessly. Such a remarkable ability makes her tricky to defeat, considering that, if the opponent doesn't manage to strike her down in a single blow, Sherria can heal herself and continue battling as if nothing happened.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 18 This skill can also be applied to others, as shown from Sherria healing Wendy's wounds after their battle, doing so through a halo of light generated around her open palms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Page 14 The fact that Sherria couldn't completely heal Lucy Heartfilia after the latter was brutalized by Minerva, however, hints at certain limitations on the young God Slayer's powers. It should be noted that, while seemingly more effective than the similar spell used by the Sky Dragon Slayer, this move can't restore the targets' fatigue as the former does.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Page 9 (Unnamed) *'Sky God's Boreas' (天神の Tenjin no Boreasu): Sherria generates two spiraling black currents, which gathers together in correspondence to one of her open hands. She then extends such hand towards the target, sending the currents, which now have multiplied and taken the shape of a massive whirlwind, at them. It's currently unknown how much offensive power this move possesses, as Wendy Marvell managed to block it when Sherria used it against her, much to the latter's admiration.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 4-5 Boreas was the god of North winds in Greek mythology, as well as the namesake of one of such winds, Bora. This lives up to the divine theme of God Slayer Magic. *'Second Sky Arrow' (天空乙矢 Tenkū Otoya): Sherria cloaks one of her legs in a whirlwind of a Sky God's air, thrusting it at her target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 474, Page 19 *'God Slayer's Secret Art' (滅神奥義 Metsujin Ōgi): :*'Heavenly Gathering of Clouds' (天ノ叢雲 Ama no Murakumo): It is initiated by her extending her arms outwards with their palms open and having currents of black air spiral around them. She subsequently lifts her hands in the sky, gathering more, thinner streams of air around her. Black air is then generated from her very arms, appearing in the form of stylized feathers, which rapidly grow in numbers until Sherria condenses them into an elongated mass before her with her hands. Such final current grows larger and larger as one of its ending parts wraps around her body and the other is fired towards the target. Four heavenly wings composed of black air are shown protruding from the part focused around Sherria's body, while the entire structure is surrounded by thin, spiraling currents of the very same wind, scattering some of the feathers around as the dark, serpentine mass approaches its target at high speed. While Heavenly Gathering of Clouds' effects are currently unknown due to Wendy Marvell, the targeted opponent, having made Sherria miss through a peculiar use of her own healing Magic, the girl's comrades were alarmed at her use of it, sure that she would have killed her target, and Mages the likes of Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet were astounded by such spell's sheer Magic Power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 6-9 Enhanced Durability: Sherria possesses good physical resilience. Sherria was shown being struck by a powerful Sky Dragon Slayer Magic attack while taking heavy damage and was able to continue attacking afterwards, though the recovery was hastened by her Sky God Healing Spell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 14-17 Sherria also engaged Wendy using melee combat, trading hit for hit while they both used Sky God Slayer Magic and Sky Dragon Slayer Magic respectivelyFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 15-16 to bolster their attacks, Sherria was only slightly injured at the conclusion of the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 17-18 Enhanced Agility: Sherria has been shown to be pretty agile, dodging the currents generated by Wendy Marvell's enhanced Sky Dragon's Wing Attack with a backwards caper and subsequently counter-attacking with a swift motion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 4 She can also jump in the air to remarkable heights, especially considering her age and small size.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 6 Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sherria could combine unarmed attacks with her Sky God Slayer Magic in order to make up for her reduced size, making the blows she landed stronger and increased their range with the black currents characteristic to her Magic; a fighting style not unlike Wendy Marvell's, whom Sherria engaged in a melee confrontation near the end of their battle in the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 10-11 Enhanced Endurance: Sherria has shown that she possesses great physical stamina. Sherria has been seen using numerous Sky God Slayer Magic during her battle with Wendy in quick succession with little fatigue and was able to continue fighting. Sherria used powerful Sky God Slayer Magic, still had the strength to use a Sky God Slayer's Secret ArtFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 12-14 and still had the strength to continue fighting to a draw using Hand-to-Hand combat. Appearances in Other Media OVAs The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land On the night of the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Sherria and some of her guildmates visit Ryuzetsu Land, a swim park attraction in Crocus. Finding Wendy there with her guild as well, Sherria quickly inquires if the Sky Dragon Slayer is okay after their battle earlier that day. Hearing that she is, Sherria asks Wendy if she would like to play, and together the two skip off towards the pool to splash about. As they play, the two are approached by Panther Lily, Carla and Happy, who confuse them by being upset over something that apparently happened to them. Unsure, Sherria concludes it must be love. A little while later, Gray and Lyon fight and freeze the pool, with Sherria and Wendy being caught up in the ice. They aren't trapped for long though, as Natsu uses his Magic to blow the park sky high, sending Sherria and Wendy flying in the process.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Trivia *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason, which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during her participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Sherria's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook *Sherria likes love and dislikes spicy things. Quotes *(To Wendy Marvell): "Because he loves you, Wendy. And because he loves Fairy Tail, he came all this way. Be true to yourself, Wendy. Even if we're in different guilds, we can still be friends. We'll always be friends."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 423, Pages 15-17 *(To herself): "I loved magic... and that won't change in the future. It won't change but... I'm returning to an ordinary girl, huh... And this'll be my last magic spell... And I've finally found something more important than being a wizard"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 476, Pages 13-14 *(To Wendy Marvell): "Don't cry, Wendy... Even if I don't have my magic, at least I'm still alive... And love is way stronger than anything magic could offer."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Pages 17-18 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Lamia Scale Members Category:God Slayers